Naruto: Konoha's Yin and Yang
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: SEE SUMMARY INSIDE! RATED M FOR SEX, BLOOD, VIOLENCE, TORTURE, LEMONS, AND DISTURBING BEHAVIOR!
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: Shadow/Harem, Cade/Harem, Kevin/Gwen, Ben/Harem, slight crossover with characters from: Marvel, DC, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Bleach, Ben 10, Highschool DxD, Highshcool Of the dead, Resident Evil, Sonic, Sekirei, Devil May Cry, Soul Eater, Fairy Tail and many others. OC Extreme Bashing of certain characters. Incest, Uzumakicest warning! Time Travel! AU! Other Universes!

* * *

Chapter One: Yin and Yang

Shadow and Cade's eye twitched as they heard their respective family's argue about stupid things...again.

"Cade, they're at it again." Shadow spoke dryly.

"I know man, why can't they keep quiet when we need to hurry back to Konoha jeez!" Cade groaned getting a sympathetic nod from his brother before turning to clam down their family's arguing which could be heard for miles only to get glomped by their aunts.

"Goka-kaa-san I'm pretty sure you are not supposed to do that in front of my sister's!" Shadow grunted in slight irritation making his mother smirk sultrily at him which sent a shiver down his spine while Kokuo and Shuka snickered at his predicament.

"Mom quit it!" Cade grouched as Athena just clung to his back like glue with a squeal which made him sweatdrop at how childish she is before sighing and looked forward to his joy and relief the gates of Konoha.

Cade nudges Shadow who looks up to see the gates of Konoha with an annoyed look in his scarlet eye's while fingering Yamato which Cade chuckles nervously at knowing Shadow miams or cripple's anyone who look's at his sisters, aunts, and mom and girlfriends like that that includes the council in the village who kept trying to sick greedy women on them.

They soon arrived before flashing their headbands getting smirks from Kotetsu and Izumo only for their eye's to widen hearing two female cries for help making everyone turn to see two blond haired twins one with crystal blue eye's the other violet ones looking scared and when they saw Shadow and Cade they quickly hid behind them as a huge mob advanced on them.

"N-naruko?" Shadow choked out seeing one of his clansmen who he thought was dead till he returned from a long mission and found her being chased by a dangerous looking mob.

"Sh-shadow-nii-sama?" Naruko blinked cutely in shock with Natsumi looking at Cade in shock and surprise.

"Hand over the demon-brat!" A fat pink haired man screeched only for Shadow's eye's to turn to a smoldering red making Cade pull Naruko and Natsumi to a safe distance.

_'Uh oh the last time he had that look was when Wesker tried to kill Sheva!' _He thought shivering remembering Shadow beating the crap out of the S.T.A.R.S Leader till he was nothing but, red paste.

"Did you just call my one of my clansmen a Demon-brat?" Shadow questioned coldly as his eye's glowed ominously making the crowd break out into a sweat realizing they attacked the clansmen of Konoha's Yin who was said to deal with those who hurt his family with cold brutality.

Cade saw the Anbu along the Clan Heads on the roof's watching with interest though the silver haired anbu was looking angered making Cade narrow his eye's. "Bro, there's Anbu in the area." He warned his brother who snorted in amusement making the anbu look indignant.

"It seem's Naruko and Natsumi were here in this very village being chased by some fat pigs that don't understand sealing and you dare attack members of my clan, I'll be sure to kill you painfully!" Shadow hissed in displeasure before unsheathing Yamato with Cade unsheathing Akagetsu with an excited smirk on his face while their family's looked on with anticipation and lust.

"Let's rock!" Cade cackled before blurring forward with a smirking Shadow doing the same before slaughtering the mob dropping them one by one while Naruko and Natsumi watched them with blushes on their faces which Shadow and Cade's sister's smirked at and planned something devious in their heads.

Cade jumped into a crowd swinging his large blade dismembering most of them before channeling his reiatsu through his blade and swung" Getsua Tensho!" A red reiatsu wave was launched from the tip hitting another group who were shinobi and exploded knocking them out from the pain since he made sure the shinobi lived since Konoha needs the manpower.

The civilians on the other hand...nuff said.

Shadow was slashing and dancing around their strikes in a dance of death that would make Madara Uchiha proud as he attacked their vital spots leaving them to bleed out before continuing.

"Get Webbed!" Cade fired a net of red web fluid pinning the rest of his target's to the wall using his powers of his spider-like friend. "Have a pleasant day!" He said cheerily ignoring their death threats of bodily harm which he didn't care since he was as strong as Shadow who was having a blast and decided to let him have those idiots.

Shadow uses sonido to instantly decapitate three Chunin at once getting scared looks from the civilians who ran for their lives making Shadow smirk darkly before holding his finger up as a black orb appeared on his finger making his Aunt lick her lips feeling the power behind that attack.

_'We're going to have fun, my Shadow-kun.' _she thought lustfully.

They gasped except a grinning Cade as similar orbs appeared around Shadow in circle pattern before they grew brighter as he pointed his finger forward. **"Cero Metralleta!" **Shadow chanted as multiple Cero's blasted at the screaming mob at a rapid pace as many explosions occurred from their impact and power with nearly everyone except their sisters, cousins, mothers, aunt's, and grandmother's and Naruko and Natsumi and them.

The smoke cleared and showed nothing but, a crater making many gulp while Naruko and Natsumi whooped in glee making Cade and Shadow look at them amused while their mom's cooed at the blond twins before Shadow turned toward the anbu on the roof with narrowed eye's as he fingered the hilt of Negro Halcon making the anbu sweat since Shadow and Cade were the best Anbu Captains in the world.

"CADE-KUN!" Cade smiled hearing a familiar loud voice and turned to see Kushina Uzumaki running toward him with a happy grin and glomped him intentionally putting his face into her cleavage making Naruko send Shadow discreet glances while Natsumi did the same with Cade.

"Hey, Kushi-chan." Cade greeted her with a grin making the Hokage along with the anbu gape with jaw drops cracking the ground.

"Kaa-san!" Naruko and Natsumi cried out in happiness which made Kushina look at them only for her eye's to widen in horror seeing their injuries before narrowing her eye's as they flashed scarlet red which made Cade send a smirk in the anbu's direction. _'They're in trouble ha!" _He cackled in amusement.

"What happened to my baby's!" Kushina said worriedly hugging Natsumi and noticed Naruko clinging to Shadow like a lost puppy which made her grin at not seeing Shadow's exasperated look before picking up Naruko and setting him on her his shoulders making the blond girl squeal in happiness and glee.

"So Hokage-sama care to tell me why me and Cade's anbu squads are not protecting Naruko and Natsumi like they were supposed to?" Shadow asked in a sweet voice with his eyes closed and the visage of a Demon Reaper Mask behind him with a black aura making everyone including Kushina shudder while his sister's and mom shiver in lust while Naruko nuzzled into his hair making Kushina scream 'Kawaii' in her mind.

"The council seem's to keep sending them on mission's day and night." Sarutobi gulped at the questioning looks on Cade and Shadow's face's.

"How dangerous?" He demanded coldly.

"SS-Ranked." Sarutobi gulped nervously seeing the blank look on Shadow's face only to notice a portal opening behind them and to Cade's joy he see's his peerage smirking at him and Shadow.

"Took you guy's long enough." Shadow deadpanned making them chuckle sheepishly as they walk completely through.

Naruko and Natsumi looked between Rias, and Kushina with blinking eye's before tilting their heads. "Kaa-san why doe's she resemble you?" They pointed toward Rias getting stunned looks from everyone noticing the similar hair and looks.

"Might be twins or something?" Blaze said bluntly making Rias and Kushina raise an eyebrow at her.

"Where's Kagura-chan?" Shadow asked before feeling a pair of soft arms circle around his torso with a very seductive touch before noticing red haired girl with blue eye's that held a twinkle in them showing the eye's of Kagura Uzumaki.

"Missed me Shadow-kun?" She cooed making Naruko whine at Kagura making the older female Uzumaki giggle.

"That mission to help the rebels with the Civil War is done and, we manged to save Yagura to seem's he was under an illusion the whole time." Cade nodded seeing their questionable looks.

"You and the others will have SS-rank pay transferred to your accounts till then enjoy yourselves." Sarutobi made a shooing motion making them laugh at his mock mad face before turning to the anbu squad that was guarding Naruko and Natsumi.

"You assholes are on my shit-list now!" Shadow grinned in a demonic feral way making them pale, everyone knows that if you make Shadow's shit-list very, very terrible things will happen to you the last person who was on his shit-list was named Sozen Uchiha and he was found a week later whimpering like a crying baby muttering things like "Not the sausage, Not the Sausage" making many shiver before taking him to the hospital for mental damage.

"Can we carry out your punishment Nii-sama?" Karasu said cutely pushing her chest against his arm which he smiled at sultrily before rubbing his finger on her breasts getting a low moan from her and whispered into his sister's ear till her black eye's lit up with glee before giggling madly with a very ominous aura making the nabu whimper.

_'Wow Shadow's sister's are more devious than mine.' _Cade blinked before walking to the Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju-Shanley compound that had seals that made it more fortified than Soul Society and Hueco Mundo put together thanks to the efforts of Cade, Shadow, Kushina, and Kagura.

Shadow made some clones to put the twins to bed while Shadow and Cade went to bed only to find out their mother's snuck into their bed's again which they shrugged at before hitting the hay curious to see how the enxt day go's.

The next day Shadow woke up before summoning three thousand clones to go to the time-altered training ground to practice his Kido and Arrancar powers so he won't be rusty before making him some breakfast along with Cade and a glass of orange juice with the other's joining soon.

"Nii-sama?" Shadow looked down to see Naruko looking at him shyly which he raised an eyebrow at.

"Yes." Naruko fidgeted nervously.

"Can you train me since Kaa-san will be busy most of the time?" She asked which he smirked at before nodding getting a squeal before she hugged him tightly.

Shadow clapped his hands together channeling his chakra. "Chishio Fuuin Bunshin No Jutsu!" Three clones of blood formed into replica's of him with Naruko having a starry-eye'd look which he smirked at.

"I'm sure you can do the shadow clone jutsu right?" Naruko nodded before making three thousand clones while panting impressing him and Cade since that's alot even for a Jinchuuriki except Dual Containers and hybrids like him and Cade.

"1000 of you go with Clone 1 for training in Taijutsu, Chakra Control, and Weapons, 1000 go with Clone 2 for Ninjtutsu, and Genjutsu, 1000 of yo go with Clone 3 for Fuuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Elemental Manipulation." He ordered getting nods before the clones headed to the training ground with the others following.

**(2 hours later) **

Naruko was panting heavily as she finished her 50th set of crunches and felt her stomach hurt and burning at the same time only to moan feeling Shadow's hands massage her stomach with Natsumi getting the same from Cade.

"We're going to keep doing this training regimen even after you become Genin which I estimate in 2 more years and girls do not fail purposely just to satisfy the emo's ego." He scolded them getting sheepish chuckles which he sighed exasperated at before him and Cade got dressed in their Jounin attire before heading to the bar.

They soon entered a shinobi bar to find it loud as usual along with the occasional fights and brawls going on which Cade found amusing at how stupid they are acting before seeing their friends, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Genma, Tenzo, Suzume, Tsubaki, Iruka, Hiashi Hyuuga, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio and many other's.

"Shadow-kun!" Tsubaki and Suzume yelled glomping the infamous nin kissing his neck slowly only to yelp when they felt their backsides smacked by him.

"Not in public girls." They pouted at that since they wanted to get some alone time with him before sitting down with the others talking about many things along with catching up before they reached the topic of Naruko and Natsumi.

"Guy's Naruko and Natsumi need help, I found out they've been treated unfairly in the academy, bullied, and taught the wrong Taijutsu Stances, Naruko will be a Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu specialist but will not let her other areas slip, with Natsumi is the same with Naruko I need you guy's to help them?" He asked seriously getting serious nods from the group because Shadow and Cade were best friends borderline siblings to them well except Anko who and Kurenai who had interest in Cade and Tsubaki and Suzume in a relationship with Shadow with many other girls due to his CRA status even his sisters are interested in him.

Shadow noticed some people who could ruin their day badly and motioned the others to the entrance making their eye's narrow seeing the civilian council along with Homura and Koharu walking in like they owned the damn place with many shinobi glaring at them like Fugaku Uchiha and his son Itachi Uchiha who heard about them threatening his clan and were friends with Shadow and Cade.

"If they try anything prepare to attack." Cade whispered to them as he put his hands on Fire and Water while Shadow had his hands on Black and White getting nods before they had their hands on their respective weapons as the council walked over and saw Sayuki glaring at the elders before winking at Shadow who returned it making the pink haired angel blush.

"Council." Cade spoke emotionlessly showing his shinobi side making Fugaku raise an eyebrow impressed at how he can switch off his emotions like his son who had an amused look.

"We have questions as to what gave you an idea to attack those good people who were doing the village a service." A chubby man with a beergut sneered only for Cade's eye's to turn demon red and the other dark angel blue while his hair turns fiery red with a fiery aura around him making his hair wave around while Shadow's hair turns spiky black while his left eye turns blazing orange with a slit while his other turns an angelic silver as a silvery aura surrounds him making every see their God Trigger's.

**"Naruko and Natsumi are our clansmen and you expect us to sit by and let you torment them like some spoiled brats!" **Cade scoffed in his demonic/angel voice before gripping Fire and Water in his hands as they glowed with devil energy.

"Those two are Jinchuuriki and need to learn their place in this world." Homura said offhandedly not realizing he said that in front of the two most dangerous Shinobi Hybrids alive making everyone that were their friends stand up while Sayuki stood by Shadow glaring daggers at these baka's! with murderous intent Fugaku and Hiashi with their respective doujutsu blazing in anger.

Shadow's hair instantly spikes up ferally along with Cade's their eye's boiling with fury it take's a lot to anger them but, that comment just pissed them off severely and began to crack their knuckles in a slow manner making people wince knowing they are going to get a lesson in hardcore pain.

"Ara, ara Cade-kun is mad now." Raynare giggled sadistically with Kalawarner and Mittelt doing the same while Rias and the other girls are torn between giggling with them or joining them on the action.

**"Gilgamesh!" **Shadow suddenly gained armor on his back, legs, arms, and face with a visor that instantly closed making it a facemask as black and green veins flowed on the armor.

**"Beowulf!" **Cade's arms and legs were encased in black armor gauntlets with glowing white lights showing the Devil Arm of the light beast Beowulf he defeated when going to stop Arkham.

"What are those stupid things gonna do to us?" The same idiot opened his mouth stupidly only to get dark smirks from the two hybrids who blurred.

"**Kick 13!" **Shadow suddenly launched a barrage of powerful kicks to the group cracking bones and skulls launching them into the air.

Cade smirks before launching a blinding barrage of fists firing balls of light that impacted their bodies multiple times causing blunt damage getting cries of pain as they were continually attacked by the balls of light.

Shadow's arm transforms into his devil bringer covered in a red armor, a black clawed hand under it with a crack glowing white before a black astral fist formed behind him and cocked his fist back and swung making the astral fist punch all of the airborne council members. **"Jackpot!" **He shouted as the fist literally sent them flying till they crashed into a dirty warehouse.

Everyone began clapping in amazement and awe as Cade and Shadow reverted to their normal forms with sheepish grins on their faces as they were praised by the impressed crowd until Shadow and Cade were glomped by Tsubaki, Suzume, and Anko who planted kisses on their respective man's faces, even Sayuki kissed Shadow

"Jonin Shadow, and Jonin Cade!" Shadow and Cade stood to attention as the Hokage came in before handing them two scrolls and left with a smirk confusing them.

"Wonder what these are?" Cade wondered before channeling chakra to the scroll only to grin reading the writing on it with Shadow copying him getting curious looks from the others.

"What is it?" Sayuki asked curiosity in her emerald jade eye's.

"Me and Cade get Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze and Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze as our apprentices!" He crowed in delight before high-fiving Cade and start doing a little jig on the bar with everyone's eye's widen in shock before shaking their heads in mock worry.

"Naruko and Natsumi are going to be powerhouses by the time the academy is over." Inoichi grinned before heading home.

The next day Shadow was just taking a shower only to get a chill down his spine feeling someone eye raping him literally and knew it was one of his sister's, aunt, or mom because he know they love him more than a simple family member and had no qualms about going further to be more intimate with him, Cade's family was like that too.

"Shadow-kunnnn!" Shadow froze hearing the lusty voice of his aunt Lilth before quickly stepping out and got dressed into his jounin outfit except he replaced his fingerless gloves with some opera-length ones that had red and black lined studded belts before strapping Negro Halcon to his waist while carressing it's black and white diamond pattern hilt and heard Cade laughing.

He walked to Cade's room and saw him laughing hysterically pointing out the window causing a curious Shadow to look only to choke on his own saliva as nearly everyone in started roaring with laughter as Naruko, along with some other girls made a statue off him from earth his 12 pack flexing with his ladykiller grin and saw Naruko and his sisters drooling at it.

"Wow, don't I feel loved." Cade said jokingly making Shadow remember Spider-man and Deadpool who always made wise cracks at their opponents skills to make them angered and sloppy which he agreed was a good tactic that's if the said enemy doesn't get more power from anger.

_'Glad me and Cade got rid of that bastard Aizen who had the nerve to think he was a fucking god!' _He scoffed inwardly since only He and Cade can be considered gods along with Rias and the others due to their powers and physical ability's.

He felt someone's soft hands rubbing his crotch and looked down to see Saku was doing it with Blaze sporting sultry smiles on their faces before he vanished in a swirling vortex making them pout at their Otouto getting away again.

_'His sister's and mine are so alike.' _Cade thought ruefully.

Cade felt someone tapping his shoulder and looked to see it was his sister Aka. "Cade-kun, Natsumi-chan wants to do more training." Cade nodded before heading to their time altered training ground to train Natusmi since bothher and Naruko are at least mid-chunin by now.

**With Shadow **

"Nii-chan, why do you avoid us?" Karasu asked sadly making Shadow feel ashamed it's just that he's not feeling sure if he should be something else other than a brother to his sister's, mom, and aunt.

**"Shadow-kun I am sure they don't mind besides you're a ninja now it's perfectly alright." **Shuka consoled him with Shadow looking at Karasu's sad face making his eye's soften.

Kokuo see's this and concludes he need's one final push. **"Shadow-kun, take a look into their eye's and see that their love is true." **Kokuo smiled warmly getting a nod from Shadow before looking into Karasu's eye's and saw the happiness, love, and devotion for him that made his heart warm.

'I'll give it a try Shuka-chan, Kokuo-chan.' He told his bijuu getting smiles from the two before cutting off the mental link and kissed Karasu much to her surprise and joy and closed her eyes deepening it feeling immense pleasure and love flowing through her and her sisters thanks to the mental link allowing them to feel what she feel's.

"Nii-san, more." Karasu moaned lustfully making the make-out session more intense as her brother channeled raiton chakra to his hands and massaged her butt making her shudder in more pleasure before they disconnected breathing heavily.

"What is my name Nee-chan?" He whispered huskily making her and the girls shudder in pleasure form the husky accent in his voice.

"Nii-sama." She mumbled cutely only to yelp when her butt was squeezed under her skirt making her moan.

"What is my name!" He growled in her ear making Karasu smile coyly at him.

"Nii-sama!" She growled into his ear licking his ear making him squeeze harder which turned her on even more before they stopped much to her disappointment and slight disappointment to his.

/Scene Break/

"Why do I feel Shadow just did something that is man-tear worthy?" Cade mused before continuing his spar with Hera and Natsumi in his jetray form alongside Athena.

**With Shadow **

Shadow sneezed. "Dammit Cade." He grumbled before going back to his chat with Karasu and Gin who had taken to looping their arms around his in a show of love and affection which he had quickly gotten use to, not sure if Cade was in the same boat as him.

He suddenly stopped and sniffed the air using his superhuman senses and smiled detecting a familiar energy signature of a devil one that was familiar to only him and turned his head to the roof and saw a dark skinned red-haired girl wearing hunting clothes with two daggers at her hips with light blue lipstick smiling at him lovingly.

"Lucia-chan." He whispered.

"Shadow-sama." Lucia whispered in joy before seemingly vanishing in a blur appearing in front of him and hugged Shadow much to the other two's joy at seeing one of their harem sisters.

Shadow wrapped his arms around her caressing her silky red hair lovingly. "If you're here the others must be here as well." He mused out loud before pulling out his copy of Rebellion and spun around clashing with another Rebellion causing the ground to crack.

"Too slow Uncle Dante!" Shadow taunted his devil Uncle wearing his devil hunting clothes with a royal red trenchcoat wearing a cocky grin on his face.

Shadow used his other hand to pull out Kokoryumaru blocking a strike from an O-katana looking up to see his other Uncle Vergil Sparda.

"Oh, I didn't take you for the type to pull sneak attacks Uncle Vergil?" He raised an eyebrow in surprise before grinning and activated his devil bringer getting shocked looks before launching a barrage of astral punches to btoh his uncles knocking them through the air only to recover in mid-air and land on some lightpoles.

"Kid how in the hell are you able to keep on sensing us!" Dante whined childishly getting an amused chortle from Shadow, Lucia, Karasu, and Gin.

"Because I trained my senses to the point where I can sense even the tiniest twitch of muscle or displacement of air so it was quite easy to figure you two out since Uncle Vergil prefers aerial combat while you prefer ground combat." He drawled boredly with Dante's eye twitching and Vergil gaining a small tic-mark at his nephew pointing out that fact.

"Seriously Uncle Dante do you seriously ever learn?" Cade's drawled walking into view with Aka, Hera, and Athena along with Natsumi.

Shadow and Cade suddenly whipped out their respective guns and fired a barrage of youki-enhanced bullets from their guns clashing with a bunch of other shots form a revolver that didn't have one barrel but, multiple.

The shooter was a muscular teen with silver white hair like Vergil and Dante except his blue eye's seemed to carry kindness, blizzard like cold, and outright stoicness at some point and wore a navy blue trenchcoat in the same fashion as Dante and Vergil and had the familiar devil bringer on his left hand while on his back was large sword with a red colored hilt and the guard that resembled a motorcycle handle and besides him was a orange haired woman in her twenties.

"Hey Uncle Nero!" Gin shouted bubbly with a fox like smile getting amused giggles from Lucia and Kyrie while Dante and Cade snickered at the tick-mark on Nero's head while Shadow and Vergil had amused looks on their faces.

"Lady if you keep pointing that damn peashooter at me I am not gonna protect you from an asswhipping coming form my kaa-san and Auntie." He deadpanned making a black haired girl facefault while Karasu and Gin were cracking their knuckles in an ominous fashion making Lady sweat while Cade just looked away with an innocent whistle while Dante just snickered.

"Yo! leather pants get your ass out here!" Gin yelled loudly with Dante falling off the lightpole to the ground cackling with laughter clutching his stomach while Vergil and Shadow seemed to have twitching lips no doubt in mirth as an enraged screech sounded out as a blond haired woman stomped out wearing a black leather corset, black leather pants, heels, and had a pair of guns strapped to her hips named Luce and Ombra while a large broadsword was strapped to her back radiating near infinite amounts of power the very blade of his grandfather Sparda.

"Hello Trish." He drawled amusingly only to dodge a barrage of bullets with a mocking smile on his face.

"Hold still brat!" Trish shouted in frustration only to feel two hands slap her ass making her yelp and saw Cade looking at her sternly making the girl huff before walking to him and wrapped her arms around hsi neck with Lady doing the same.

"I will never get how you always get the violent one's." Shadow shook his head before heading back to the house with the others.

Only to stop when they realized someone was tailing them and felt six people all of them radiating arrogance and smugness that led to only one conclusion.

_Uchiha..._

"It's Shisui-teme, I recognize his signature anywhere." Cade said distastefully and explained to everyone except Shadow and his sisters as they already know about the Uchiha clan and by the end of the explanation Vergil had a very tight grip on his sword while Dante had a twitch in his eye and Nero's eye's were flickering between blue and crimson red and Lucia was resisting the urge to go Devil on them.

"So their a prestigious clan, yet they only copy another's hardwork and boast about it." Vergil said coldly with Shadow and Cade nodding.

"Uncle Vergil, don't let it get to you from the looks of things Shisui-san is looking to start a fight don't rise to his taunts." He warned them getting nods before they headed to a BBQ restaurant only for Dante to point out the statue of Shadow making Lucia blush and was thinking dirty thoughts inwardly.

Vergil and Nero turned to Shadow with raised eyebrow's. "Naruko-chan has a very unhealthy respect for me." He muttered much to their slight shock.

"So you're own clansmen has a thing for you." Nero said bluntly only for Shadow to point black at his groin making Cade immediately cup his own balls as he once tried to prank his brother Shadow only to get his own balls nearly blasted off and vowed to never trie his luck.

"You were saying, Uncle?" Shadow inched his finger toward the trigger only to get bopped on the head by Karasu.

"Nii-sama stop scaring Nero-oji-san." She scolded getting an annoyed huff from Shadow, ruin his fun will you.

Nero let out a sigh of relief only to glare at a snickering Dante as they walked inside the BBQ bar and saw Kushina with Natsumi, Anko, and Naruko eating with gusto only for huge grins to light up on their faces especially Naruko's seeing her 'Nii-sama'.

Naruko bounced toward him and literally dragged him toward a seat with such possessiveness it outranked a fangirls by far and held onto him like he was a teddy bear. "So you're into blondes?" Trish teased only to freeze seeing the narrowed glare from Naruko that promised pain and torture getting a nervous laugh as Trish backed up beside Lady.

Dante blinked owlishly before leaning over to his brother. "Did Trish get cowed by just a glare from little girl?" He whispered getting an equally confused nod from Vergil.

"So who are these guys?" Natsumi asked leaning on Cade who had a pink tinge on his cheeks which Shadow smirked at with a teasing quality to it making Cade pale and shake his head saying 'No, No' over and over again.

"This is Uncle Dante." He motioned to Dante who had a cheery look on his face.

"Uncle Vergil." The stoic man gave a polite nod.

"Uncle Nero." Nero gave a polite smile.

"Lucia-chan." Lucia blushed at the affectionate name while Naruko gave her a once over with a practiced eye that made Kushina give her daughter a scandalized look before Naruko nodded at Shadow who looked mortified and gave Kushina a pointed look.

"Grandma Trish." He smirked dragging the title out causing Trish's eye to twitch madly causing Nero and Dante to slap a hand over their mouths to stop from laughter even Lucia and Naruko had to while Cade gave Shadow an amused look.

Lady grinned seeing Trish annoyed only for Shadow's next words to make it turn sour. "This is Lady-o-b-a-san." He dragged the word out in a agonizing slow pace causing Dante, Nero, Natsumi, and even Vergil to fall down in roaring laughter even Kyirie was laughing her ass off while Kushina was failing to keep a straight face while the two mentioned old lady's were glaring hot daggers at the laughing men planning on retribution later.

"I'm Naruko Namikaze, Nii-sama's favorate!" She boasted smugly causing Trish and Lady to raise an eyebrow.

"Lolicon." They deadpanned at Shadow who raised an eyebrow boredly.

"Say's a thousand year old Grandma playing as a mother to Dante." He retorted causing Trish to sputter in indignation and anger while Naruko tilted her head cutely at Trish with blank eye's.

"So she's basically got a mom and son fetish Nii-sama." Naruko deadpanned causing Shadow's eye's to bulge before busting out laughing as Naruko gave Trish a peace sign with a fox like grin while Gin and Karasu were failing to hold a straight face as everyone on their mental link was laughing their asses off.

Cade gave Naruko a long look that spoke volumes. "Natsumi-chan I am wondering how is more fox-like Gin, or Naruko." Natsumi deadpanned.

"Naruko obviously."

"Natsumi Namikaze."

"Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze."

"So how is little Cade doing?" Dante asked ruffling Cade's brown hair much to his annoyance.

"Just got back from a SS-rank mission to Tsuki No Kuni." Cade shrugged.

"And kicking Cade's ass in Mortal Kombat." Kushina grinned smugly.

"Burnnnnnn!" Dante snickered at Cade who raised an eyebrow.

"Say's the one who got his ass whipped in Black Ops 2." Cade said in a tone of smugness making Dante give him a look that spoke volumes.

"You are such amateurs, if you can't even beat me in Ninja Storm 3." Shadow said blandly while rubbing Naruko's hair softly as she purred while they gave him indignant glares.

"Say's you ya cheat!" Dante shouted indignantly getting a raised eyebrow that had a mocking quality to it.

"Oh, really I do believe I beat all of you 50 times each using only Killer B i think." He wondered in mock confusion making them become incensed as Killer B was the most obnoxious player on the entire game next to Tobi and that irked them completely.

Shadow saw Kushina about to protest. "Nee-chan do I need to remind you I beat you more badly when I used Tobi while you used Minato." He said in a mock conscending tone that made even Vergil feel bad for Kushina because Tobi was the 2nd slowest fighter.

"One day Shadow, I will beat you." She grounded out.

"Ok Tomato." Kushina gained a tic-mark at that while Naruko snickered silently as their food arrived and continued chatting before Dante challenged Shadow to an arm wrestling match which made Cade give his uncle a look of disbelief.

"Ok." Shadow shrugged before rolling up his sleeve showing his flawless muscled bicep that made Naruko drool when it flexed from the slightest movement while Trish, Natusmi, and Lady gave the same look to Cade who shivered while Lucia gave her master Shadow bedroom eye's.

Shadow and Dante gripped each others hands with smirks as a crowd gathered with anticipation including Cade and his sister's, mom's, aunts, and grandmother's who had eager looks.

"Ichi." Both narrowed their eye's.

"Ni" Muscles tensed in motion.

"San!" Both sprung into action pushing their strength against one another while the crowds cheered loudly as shinobi began to push as their muscles strained against each other as one tried to overcome another.

Dante was outright flabbergasted as his arm began to move down slightly never in hsi whole life was he outmatched in strength and decided to take it up a notch activating his DT mode to overcome Shadow who raised an eyebrow.

"DT mode already, well i guess i have to show you my GT mode." He girnned with a fang like grin confusing them except Cade who had an evil grin on his face.

_'God Trigger?' _They thought before watching with shock as Shadow's eye's turned a blazing orange while his other turned angelic silver and his hair spiky black and his grin seemed to make Sparda's look meek in comparison.

Naruko and Lucia blushed immensely. "Nii-sama is so hot." She whispered low enough for his dazed sisters to hear and had to nod along with the others.

**"One of the perks having the powers of an angel and devil Uncle and what's more badass is that I have twenty times the enhancements than Devil Trigger!" **Shadow grinned deeper before slamming his uncles arm hard into the table cracking it before standing up his hands in the air with a victorious roar while Dante grumbled as he reverted to his human form.

Shadow reverted to his human form and patted his uncle on the back giving him a cheeky smirk that made the Elder Devil swat his head playfully and sat back down to finish eating while the other girls soon joined them with Blaze, Sei, and Rei looking at him lustfully thinking of different way's to get him alone.

Shadow just laughed at a joke from Nero while Cade was drinking some mountain dew while he had a cold Pepsi mixed with while his sisters were arguing over a margarita drink before he grabbed it before chugging it down with a buzz.

"Hey Choza another one!" Choza grinned before whipping up five rounds for Shadow who drank down round after round with the more hardened shinobi looking at him in shock as he seemed to drink the suff down like water.

Shuka and Kokuo on the other hand were feeling the affects of the alcohol and were about to succumb to the effects of the alcoholic drink until they sensed the same signature following them and warned Shadow. **"Shadow-kun, that asshole Shisui is heading your way!" **Shadow who finished his last drink stilled at the informaton before sending a silent message to the others including Kushina, Naruko and Natsumi.

Trouble's On The Way.

They were right and Shisui Uchiha came in with a group of other Uchiha's including young Sasuke Uchiha who had an arrogant smirk no doubt thinking he owned the place and grinned lecherously seeing Shadow and Cade's sister's thinking they'll give him strong children (A/N: Who ever instilled that shit in this gaki's head is one fucked up person!).

Shadow and Cade's sisters moved over to their respective brother's that narrowed their eye's at the incoming Uchiha's while Dante and Vergil frowned darkly at this, even if they were devils they did not see women in that manner and Nero looked ready to let bullets fly from Blue Rose.

The Uchiha's found a table perpendicular to their's and ordered some food with loud voices reeking arrogance and superiority making Shadow and Cade's hands twitch as they did their best to ignore the annoyances that aren't even worth their time.

_'I am starting to wonder why I am related to that arrogant brat!' _He growled as Cade and the others nodded with scowls on their faces.

_'That bastard Sasuke was giving me those freaking eye's only Shadow-kun is allowed to do that!" _Blaze screamed in fury staying true to her namesake.

_'Just ignore him Nee-chan Nii-kun is here and everyone in the Uchiha clan knows not to cross him.' _Sei said calmly while they detected a hint of coldness due to the fact her beloved brother isn't checking her out.

_'Bro you better do something about this kid.' _Cade said darkly with Shadow sending a mental grunt.

_'I will melt that teme's eye's out if he even comes near me!' _Aka, and Rojo growled with the others nodding in agreement.

Shadow saw Kuromaru and Akamaru walk in with smiles, these two were actually dog demons and were very hot in his opinion along with the fact they like him and cherish the others like their pack and were about to join them only for Sozen Uchiha to try and grab her ass only to fall facefirst.

"Hey Aka-chan, Kuro-chan." Both grinned and kissed him on the cheek before sitting down and chatted with the table occupants while Sasuke seemed to glare at Shadow and Cade as the power rolling off them is godly and he want's it.

Shadow and Cade's chat was ruined by a drunk Mushi Uchiha stumbling toward them rudely making Naruko and Natsumi glare at him in sheer disdain this was the village their Tou-san wanted to protect it's pathetic.

"What are you ladies doing over here with these demons in here!" The drunk man said loudly with many civilians standing up with weapons hearing the demon brats were in this place.

Cade twitched instantly at the insult toward Natsumi before turning to glare at the drunk asshole. "Get the fuck out of here you drunk asshole no one wants something smeling shit and liquor around them!" He spat at the man who instantly activated his Sharingan at this lowly peasant disrespecting him.

"Stay out of this you stupid brat!" Mushi growled before turning to Naruko only to see a cold emotionless glare on her face that didn't look very reassuring on him. "What's the matter where's the so called Demon-whore name you got for me?" She asked in a cold mocking tone that sent shivers down the spines of the eavesdropper's while Shadow grinned in a downright nasty fashion.

"I don't know sister seem's these baka's are not that intelligent." Natsumi mused in a manner of dark, cold amusement that made Cade grin similar to Shadow's.

"Yes why don't we show them what a demon can do." Naruko said with her crystal blue eye's bleeding into scarlet crimson with a very dark sadistic smirk on her face leeking bloodlust which Cade, Shadow, and Natsumi copied as their own bodies began reeking bloodlust.

"Now, now Shadow-kun we wouldn't want something bad to happen to little Naruko would we?" A brown haired girl wearing a red kimono said in a sickeningly sweet tone her name was Sekai a Uchiha female with a reputation of being a widow with her husbands being dead with multiple stab wounds (Shadow: Oh i am going to enjoy this bitch!).

Naruko turned toward the so-called bitch of a Uchiha in her eye's with a very deadly glare that scared Kyuubi inside her seal so much she was shaking in absolute fear at the malice, and downright bloodlust and hatred that seemed to surpass her's.

_**'I think she has had enough of their hatred and decided to retaliate hope Shadow-kun can calm her down but, it seem's he is encouraging it?'** _She raised an eyebrow at the last part.

"I would watch what you say to Nii-sama before you lose what you prize the most, be glad I promised Makoto not to kill you." She said coldly making nearly everyone remember Itachi or Itomi as her disguise and that chilled them especially Sasuke.

"Shut up girl and know your place!" Sasuke sneered only to double over from the fist embedded in his stomach and saw to his shock was Naruko who's crimson red eye's looked half-lidded with a look of boredom that reminded Cade of Harribel.

Mushi attacked only for Naruko to turn her head lazily as a punch passed her by barely before she gripped it and literally spun around and twisted instantly dislocating the man's arm in several places getting a scream of pain with Naruko having a glimmer of sadistic pleasure making her victim's scream not knowing Kyuubi heard her and got wide-eye's this girl was basically like a mini me of her.

"Seem's Naruko-chan is taking to my fighting style extremely well." Shadow mused with pride while others stared at him with shock and fear.

"How could you teach a little girl that!" Sekai screeched at him getting a look of dark amusement that reminded the Uchiha's of Madara Uchiha who found something amusing in his eye's.

"Because I want her to be strong to deal with any threats even the one's in her own village wouldn't you agree Sekai Saionji." He smirked in downright dark glee as his eye's turned amber gold with a black sclera as his hollow instincts surfaced making Sekai step back scared as she watched a little girl only 10 years old (Rookie's will graduate at 12) literally pick apart her clansmen so easily even Shisui was hard-pressed in close combat as she seemed to dodge and dance around their strikes and attacks like a Kage to a Genin with a mocking grin on her face.

"Her and Natsumi are already at Mid-Anbu level already thanks to the work of mine and Cade's Chishio Fuin Bunshins they are learning twice as fast if they trained with the Kage Bunshin alone, and Naruko-chan seem's to have gotten her love of toying with her opponents from me." Shadow said smugly seeing their scared looks as Shadow was infamous for treating his enemies as prey before finishing them off when he get's bored.

"Hey save some for me!" Natsumi shouted gleefully before jumping into the fight as both began to thrash the Uchiha's around like toys with Kushina looking on in pride.

"Also we're going to be their Jonin Sensei's and only them." Cade said ignoring the glares from the greedy people wanting him and Shadow to train their children.

Sasuke screeched before charging at Naruko and Natsumi like a beserker with a kunai in his hand. "Naruko, Natsumi! Clothesline Maneuver now!" Shadow shouted out making everyone except Cade confused.

Naruko and Natsumi grinned sadistically and waited for Sasuke to come within range when he did they suddenly blurred at seasoned Anbu speed's with a sonic boom before appearing on different sides Naruko front and Natsumi back and held up their arms that seemed to blast the air away with just tensing them.

"Ike, Onee-chan!" Natsumi grinned as her's sparked with electricity briefly.

"Yosh, Let's Go!" Natsumi nodded before she dug her heel cracking the floor and charged looing like a streak of black while Naruko did the same and vanished in a dark red blur as they charged at Sasuke who looked around frantically.

"Oh boy he's going to feel that one in the morning!" Kushina winced knowing what movement they are gonna try the same one used by Kumo's A and B combo.

"What are they doing Kushi-chan?" Mikoto and Hitomi asked curiously watching the fight.

"The Double Lariat of Kumo's A and B tag team." Many paled hearing that and tried to warn them before it was too late as Sasuke was clotheslined by the two speeding bullets.

"Double Maelstrom Lariat!" Both shouted as they clotheslined the young Uchiha from the front and back causing him to flip and spin in mid-air with blood flyin from his mouth before hitting the ground hard passing out from the pain before Naruko and Natsumi gave each other thumbs-up with matching grins.

"Uzu and Nami combo of Konoha, Wheeeeeee!" They shouted in unison with a peace sign causing Kushina's eye's to widen in horror at their children rapping this will not do!

"Something tell's me those two are gonna outstrip A and B of their title as the best tag team alive." Cade chuckled with Shadow doing the same before he was grabbed by Blaze, Karasu, and Goka who had lustful smiles on their faces (Let's get it started!).

**(Lemon Warning! Incest Warning!) **

"Excuse me Cade gotta tend to the ladies." Shadow said wagging his eyebrows on the emphasis with Cade raising an eyebrow with a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Don't be too loud Shadow!" Cade shouted over his shoulder making everyone blush including Naruko and Natsumi while Sekai glared at their backs at Shadow-kun not paying attention to he before stomping to the compound.

Shadow was back in his bedroom already being stripped by his naked mother's and sisters who pushed him on the bed licking and kissing his neck lustfully like they were denied what was theirs for a long time while Goka stroked his 14 in member slowly while planting kisses on it as it rose to full mast making their eye's widen.

_'Maou! he's huge!' _They thought lustfully with Shadow having a mock cocky smirk on his face at them being shocked by it making Blaze and Karasu glower at him before joining Goka while their little brother teased their pink pussy's slowly as they sucked, kissed, and licked his cock all around.

Karasu and Blaze felt themselves getting wetter as their brother seemed to hit all the right spots and felt themselves about to cum already but, weren't going to let him get them that easily and used their chakra to tighten the muscles in their cavern's not seeing Shadow's dark lustful smirk before he channeled the one energy they can resist.

Youki otherwise known as Demonic Chakra...

"So you think that chakra will stop me I will have to punish you for that." They froze at his ominous lustufl voice before crying out in pure pleasure as his fingers glowed with youki and fingered them more faster causing their concentrated chakra to falter and leave their moist opening's to his touch and were literally flowing with their juices including Goka as his tongue worked on her clitoris making them wonder how he is so good!

"Cum for me my hime's!" He growled with the girls gritting their teeth to resist somewhat only to feel Shadow channel his reiatsu making it even more effective and it showed as his two sister's and mother came hard with earth-shattering screams no doubt the whole village heard.

The girls soon fell off him as he came in Goka's mouth making her moan at the slight sweet taste to it and swallowed it down savoring the taste and smell before being pulled back to Shadow before he rubbed his cock on her pussy that had a small patch of trimmed orange fur causing her to moan as her lust and bloodlust seemed to cloud her mind along with the other two.

"Do you want this Kaa-sama?" He breathed seductively making her pussy wetten even more as it was teased while the two siblings fingered themselves at the scene feeling even more turned on.

"Yes stick it in me, Shadow-kun." She whispered huskily before she cried out in pleasure as his rod plunged all the way into her womb and she felt even more pleasure as it seemed to fill her completely until her mind was being turned to mush as he thrusted in an agonizing slow way with a smirk at seeing the look of frustration on her face.

Goka growled before slamming down with a moan. Getting the message Shadow picked up his speeds as he and Goka matched each other's thrusts with looks of pleasure on their faces as they felt their skin slap against each other.

"You like this don't you my Hellfire Queen!" He shouted taking in her moans and screams of pleasure as he made sure to add chakra to his thrusts and could see her liking it as she ordered him to go Harder and Faster.

"HARDER!... FASTER!" She cried out as she slammed her hips up and down as her son dominated her pussy like her Master she doesn't even care if she was his mother being a ninja took that away and along with being a hybrid of many other races because her and the others gained feelings for him after he always protected them from all kind of bad people including womanizer's.

Shadow gripped her hips more tightly as he felt her pussy tighten around his dick as his hollow instincts surfaced and told her to take her roughly and roughly he did as he seemed to slam in and out of her core causing the bed and house to shake from the force and could hear his brother Cade in the other room with Anko and some other girls which he smirked at since he was a very loving person to girls and will remind him to treat them right before focusing back on his task.

"Shadow-kun, I'm about to Cum!" Goka shouted as her insides were bursting with lust and carnal pleasure that has been denied for far too long and enjoyed the feral look in her soichi's eye's.

"Where do you want it Kaa-sama." He grunted as he felt his orgasm coming.

"Inside I want it in me now!" She screamed at him before slamming down with a final movement as she and Shadow came.

"SOICHI-KUN!"

"KAA-SAMA!"

Both dropped to the bed as Goka was covered in sweat while her pussy leaked out cum and the room was breathing out the musky smell of sex and noticed the twins crawling toward him with hungry gleams in their eye's and saw Lucia come in with Suzume and Tsubaki making him grin because that asshole Mizuki is gonna be pissed.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Two voices yelled as multiple clones faded into the two godlike beings rooms.

"Let's get it on!" They roared as the night was filled with screams and moans of pleasure making many girls have very vivid dreams while others were wondering who the hell had that much stamina.

**Lemon End! (I am just too creative) **

On the outskirts of Konoha many girls were walking to the village when they heard their lovers howls of animalistic pleasure and had to grin lecherously. _'Just wait till we meet again Shadow-kun/Cade-sama!' _They thought as their eye's glinted in the moonlight.

The next morning Shadow and Cade found themselves standing in front of the council in only their boxers both being red and with lightning bolts on them while their weapons are sealed away in their arms in the form of black and white angel wings wearing proud grins on their faces.

"Jonin Shadow and Jonin Shanley do you know why you are here?" Danzo asked in a very amused tone as Shadow and Cade were like little nephews to him.

"Is it about academy graduates?" Cade asked cheekily with nearly every civilian growling at him for his innocent look.

_'Cade-kun you are still a little kid at heart.' _Akayume said within the mindscape glowing with mirth and amusement getting a nod from Hade's who is grinning proudly with anime tears.

_'Oi I can hear you in there Hade's and no I am not letting you hug me!' _Cade mentally shouted with a disgusted look on his face as he did not want his brother's inner hollow Hikari who was actually a female hearing this and turned toward Shadow only to realize to his irritation he had a knowing grin on his face.

_'I am so going to hurt you Hade's!' _He growled before focusing back on the nagging humans.

"You were brought here because we heard the noise of your late night actions." Inoichi coughed with a blush on his face as his wife was quite persuasive in bed.

Kuromaru was mentally chanting to herself. _'Must not rape...Must not rape...Must not rape!' _She recited her mantra with Tsume thinking the same with Cade.

Yuka however was thinking very impure thoughts for a seemingly innocent Jonin and a mother at that. _'I wonder if Ikari-chan has any suggestions?' _The Kurama head wondered about her Ido demon who was a literal more perverted woman than herself.

**'Yuka-chan if you value you your safety you will dump your bastard of a husband and get Shadow-kun he has a fucking shitload of stamina you better not waste this chance!'** Yuka's Ido demon threatened her making Yuka nod rapidly not wanting Ikari to take over.

"We would also like to discuss as to why you are taking on Naruo and Natsumi!" A blad haded manwho could lose a few pounds demanded so he could put one of his daughter's on that team to seduce Shadow only to get deadpan looks and replied in unison.

"Keko Desu!" The shinobi along with Sarutobi and Danzo chuckled at the facefaulting civilian.

"Also Hokage-sama if you could send a message to Mizuki Touji tell him Tsubaki-chan was a real screamer!" Shadow made sure to say it loud enough for those outside to hear making their eye's widen in disbelief while at the academy Mizuki who heard Shadow's voice screamed in rage making several run away with laughing faces.

Outside near the gates a Neko demon and a blond in a maid suit along with a girl with a purple moon on her forehead seemed to blush with glazed over eye's with a small nosebleed thinking about Shadow.

Everyone in the council room soon calmed down laughing. "We are waiting for your answer as to why you are taking those two girls on as apprentices?" Koharu spoke conscendingly getting a glare from Yuka, Kuromaru, Kushina, Sayuki, and a brown haired anbu.

"Since when did what me and Shadow do any of your business!" Cade barked at the elders with annoyance.

"We don't want them getting too powerful to gain any disobedience." Homura said simply only to get a growl from one of the anbu including Kushina.

"You watch who you are calling that Old Lady or I will show you why I am called the Yin in this village." Shadow said in a very deadly tone that scared even Cade as h never seen him this defensive.

"We would also like to ask what you are going to do about the marriage contract between you and Sekai Uchiha." Koharu spoke bluntly making everyone, even the anbu turn toward her with incredulous looks except Homura.

Shadow gained a tic-mark on his temple. "Why would I want to marry that woman?" He questioned as if he tasted something foul.

"It would help your standing in the village and make sure you're a worthy clan head." Homura sneered only for several veins to bulge on Shadow's head, and face as his eye's blazed like hellfire making Cade take cover behind Choza.

"You think I would agree to this?" He said in a very strained tone.

Homura scoffed like it was even important. "You need to learn when to speak when spoken to Shadow." He scolded only for Shadow to spit on the floor as if he tasted something disgusting.

"Like I would bow down to fly's like you." Shadow retorted in a very Madara Uchiha like fashion.

"You will obey Sekai's wishes Jonin Shadow!" Koharu thundered at how he is defying him.

Shadow just broke the shackles on his hands and legs before walking to the exit ignoring their orders to come back and the anbu blocking his way.

"Here's something that will make me agree." He said out loud with a smirk on his face.

"I will agree when Sekai Saionji gets on her knees and sucks my 14 in DICK!" He spat before throwin them the bird before dashing down the hallway as the anbu chased him in the village while everyone had their jaws dropping to the floor, including Cade and even Kami and the others above were gaping.

**(Kami's Realm) **

"Wow." Minato said in a disbelieving tone with the others nodding except Madara Uchiha who dropped to the ground laughing his ass off.

"Hahahaahah! (Snort) that's definitely my descendant alright!" Madara cackled like a madmen but, inwardly he was proud of his direct descendant.

"That's my Shadow-kun." Izanagi muttered lustfully.

**(Konoha) **

"Like I said i ain't agreeing." Shadow drawled boredly as he was brought back in with several injured anbu members in shackles of mokuton wood courtesy of anbu Tora.

"She is a respectable member of the Uchiha clan!" The same fat man said as if it was simple only for Shadow to snort in amusement as if he found something funny.

"That doesn't do her justice when she leer's at boy's younger than herself." He sneered rudely ignoring the gawking looks from the civilians.

"That can be arranged." A familiar voice whispered in his ear making Shadow tense up.

"If you even think of touching me Sekai I will not be responsible for your blood on my hands!" He growled darkly with Sekai smiling mockingly and just ran a finger across his cheek only to pull back when he tried to bite it off with his sharp teeth.

"You think I would even give you the time of the day after the shit you put Katsura-chan through!" He spat furiously, as he remembered Katsura from his academy day's and was a one of his crushes from the Hyuuga clan but, Sekai let her jealous rear it's ugly head and proceeded to torture the sweet girl brutally sending her to the psychiatric ward where she is like a robot and every time he visits she turns to a lust crazed woman.

"She was in my way." Sekai smirked making Shadow's muscles bulge with fury as his two bijuu raged in his celestial seal.

"It will be a cold day in hell before I even touch your ass with a fucking 10 ft pole you fucking disgrace!" He spat harshly.

"Watch your tongue Jonin!" Shadow just gave Homura a scathing look that made the old man frightened.

"Come down here and do it yourself and see what happens usurakontachi!" Shadow mocked venomously with Homura growling at him.

"And you teme Tenzo would think your cheap knock off of my ancestors bloodline would be able to stop me!" Shadow sneered before standing up much to their shock except Cade's as his hair spike up like an angry animals mane as he jerked his foot along with the other one breaking his restraints away and did the same with his hands.

"You destroyed Katsura-chan just because I was interested in her!" He growled as he was instantly covered in clothes similar to the Arrancar of Hueco Mundo except hsi was black with red lines as he walked forward as a pair of hawk wings sprouted from his back.

"Stand down Jonin!" Tenzo said coldly stepping in front of Shadow with a scarecrowed Inu anbu along with several other anbu getting a mocking smile from Sekai.

"Get out of my way or I will send you with those failed experiments." He retorted even colder making nearly everyone wince before to their shock and Cade's surprise, Shadow pulled a huge sword bigger than Rebellion off his back that was literally pitch black in color with red and black lightning sparking off it as it reeked death and bloodlust.

"Move or I will use Armageddon to sate's it's thirst for blood**!" **He said demonically as a black chain traveled up his arm blazing with hellfire.

"No you get out of our wa, Tora!" Yugao Uzuki said coldly appearing by Shadow's side with her katana drawn along with several othrs including Kagura a.k.a Maelstrom armed to the teeth with weapons.

"Oh I haven't even been invited to the party." Naruko came out wearing a dark red anbu outfit with a kitsune mask on her face carrying a blood red blade in hand with a black trenchcoat over it and a sadistic grin on her face as she walked beside Shadow.

"Don't forget about me!" Natusmi shouted coming out wearing a black colored version of Naruko's outfit along with a butcher knife looking blade that had black and white sides (Zangetsu obviously) with black medical tape wrapped around the hilt standing beside her sister.

Shadow was about to step forward only for an orange toad to stop in front of him with a white spiky haired man on top of it looking at Shadow with displeasure. "Jariya Of The Sannin." Naruko said in monotone while inwardly she is shaking with rage as this was the one who kept sealing away the memories of the beatings she and Natusmi got.

"You have a lot of guts to show your face around me Sannin." Shadow spoke up coldly

"Shadow you can't harm the elders they are essential to Konoha." Jariya tried to calm him down and somehow seal his powers away because frankly the Toad Elder's are sure Shadow and Cade will destroy the world.

"You dare protect this fucking bitch after what she did to Katsura!" He said angrily as Katsura's lifeless eye's flashed into his mind and that made him enraged at the smug look on Sekai's face making him want to gut and slice her fucking neck open!

"It is useless Nii-sama he is nothing but, a waste of space and has no qualms about turning you into a mindless weapon due to a prophecy from his so called summons." Naruko spoke up coldly making Shadow narrow his eye's.

"Either move or you will join the Sandaime Raikage in hell after I am done." He said emotionless with nearly everyone gasping again at this piece of information.

Shadow stopped confusing everyone before a sick grin lit up on his face before he bit his thumb drawing blood before swiping it over a raven seal on his chest. "Gyaku Kuchiyose No Jutsu" He said in a dark tone as a poof of smoke sounded.

"What have you called me for Shadow-sama?" A sultry voice sounded out and the smoke showed Katsura Hyuuga but, what scared them was the crazed look in her lavender eye's making Hiashi close his eye's with sadness having no desire to look in his grandaughter's eye's in shame for not helping her.

"I give you the object of your revenge." Shadow smirked darkly pointing a finger toward a shaking Sekai getting a raised eyebrow before she followed his pointer finger only for a insane grin to light up on the normally silent girl's face one that reeked malice, hatred, amusement, bloodlust, and glee.

"Well..." Katsura drawled with a giddy creepy look in her eye's as she moved forward making Jariya and the anbu move out of the way quickly as she screamed dangerous to them and felt like they were ants under her heel.

"I finally get the object of my condition oh you spoil me so much Shadow-sama." Katsura giggled in a way it made the hairs on Kushina's neck stand up even the one's in Kami's realm felt dread in their stomachs.

Sekai fell on her ass as Katsura came close to her and felt terror rise in her eye's as the crazed girl stopped at her feet. "Wh-w-what are you going to do to me?" She asked weakly with Katsura tapping her chin in thought before a downright sick grin spreaded on her face before she drug Sekai up to her feet by the long hair and she paled when she saw the Hyuuga lick her lips in delight.

"I am going to break you and I am going to savor every second of it." She whispered ominously except everyone heard it and had the notion to clutch their asses except Shadow who's eye's were dancing with mirth as a scared Sekai screamed her head off as Katsura drug her through a purple portal with maniacal laughter knowing after she is done with Sekai will be so broken she'll be a slave to the Hyuuga's will.

"Have fun Katsura-hime." He smiled darkly with Naruko giggling creepily while Kyuubi, Kokuo, and Shuka were shaking in their seals in downright fear.

**"That girl can't be human can she?" **They questioned, but no one not even the god's themselves wnated to answer that and were chilled again as a agonized scream ripped through the air along with dark sadistic gleeful laughter.

This is one shitty day!

* * *

**Had to admit that last part reminded me of the two girls from School Day's I had to do it for my own satisfaction as torment to all Sekai Fans and damn that felt good!**

**This go's out to my bro Cade for letting em use his character in this fic and I promise to do more in the future.**

**Shadow and Cade's other girls will arrive in Konoha next chapter and there will be dimenson hopping in the later ones.**

**If anyone who watched School Day's loved hearing Sekai tortured by Katsura PM me.**

**Negro Halcon (Black Hawk**

**Negro Halcon De Vacio (Black Hawk Of Emptiness)**

**Akagetsu (Red Moon)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Graduation, Surrogate Family's, Missions, Training**

**I don't own any of the anime's mentioned in this fic only Shadow and my OC's and the Cade belongs to my bro who has helped me create this fic!**

**Start! **

* * *

2 years had passed since the incident in the council room and no one had seen or heard a word of Sekai Uchiha except for Cade and Shadow who knew Katsura was just having her revenge against the sick demented female Uchiha.

That's not all that happened some of Shadow and Cade's friends from different dimensions arrived and got reacquainted with the two hybrids, like Leon, Chris, Barry, Kevin, Ben, Ada, Jill, Ashley, Barry, Gwen, Rebecca Chambers and many others along with many of their other surrogate family and were even followed by Riser, Issei, Gin, Tsukune along with others trying to mess with their girls.

Naruko and Natsumi were Kage-Level already thanks to their non-stop training with Cade and the others making their mother Kushina proud and threw a ramen party where everyone was challenged at how many bowls they can eat with Cade and Shadow coming out in a tie making the Uzumaki's very irked that they were beaten by the two who were going to hold it over their heads.

Kushina was literally enraged so much finding out about what Jariya did to her children resulting in the red-head beating the ever loving shit out of the super pervert while cursing in so many words it made Naruko and Natsumi start cursing out anyone who spoke bad about Shadow and Cade making Kushina very embarrassed about them swearing (Remind you of anyone).

Shadow and Cade were heading to the academy to pick up their students meaning the Uzumaki twins and were eager to start taking them out on missions since they have mastered nearly everything Kushina taught them along with mastering their demonic chakra.

The Uchihas had a bad tragedy during one before the students graduated because a masked man snuck into the clan compound killing off half of the Uchiha including Fugaku leaving Itomi, Tsubaki, Itachi, Sasuke, Mikoto, Sekai, along with their cousins, aunt's, and other relatives though they were glad Shisui was killed since the prick kept bothering their sisters though they found out the masked man's identity since they saw his one sharingan and only one person wore a mask like that but, were told to keep it secret from certain people who are too nosy for their own good.

"Hey Shadow how much you wanna bet the emo is gonna start another rant when we come for Naruko and Natsumi?" Cade asked his brother who raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"I am not taking that sucker bet, Cade Tsunade's good luck seemed to go to you." He said jokingly with Cade chuckling nervously since if Tsunade-chan heard about it she would freaking flip faster than him in Jetray mode.

Somewhere in the hospital Tsunade sneezed wondering if Cade is talking about her before getting back to the paperwork.

"Yo Shadow, Cade!" Both turned to see Jake Muller with Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, Ashley Graham, and Rebecca Chambers wearing their normal clothing walking toward them with happy smiles.

Rebecca glomped Shadow getting a hearty chuckle from her husband. "You miss me that bad?" Rebecca pouted at him cutely which made Claire and Ashley snicker at her while Rebecca glared at them getting innocent whistles from the two.

"You guy's heading to the academy to pick up the twins?" Jake asked his two brother figures getting nods.

"We'll tag along we want to see how this academy is from our own point of view." Chris smirked making Cade shake his head at Chris already knowing he'll want to taunt someone before walking toward the academy.

(With Naruko and Natsumi)

"Onee-chan shouldn't Cade-kun, and Shadow-nii-san be here already?" Asked Natsumi standing at 5'5 wearing the same outfit she wore at the council incident with her twin looking toward the door with a bored look.

"They should be here in a few seconds." Naruko drawled with her eye's now a blazing orange a side effect due to her mastering her Bijuu mode while Natsumi's stayed their same color while Naruko's looked very intimidating so much that most of the girls were afraid to fight her.

"Why would anyone waste their time with you two baka's!" A loud voice yelled coming from a hardcore fangirl named Ami who was a orphan and disliked the Uzumaki twins due to them being better than her and others older than them and tried everytime to embarrass them only to fail.

"What do you want, Ami?" Natsumi said boredly making the Uchiha fangirl sneer at her.

"Sasuke-kun has told me to tell he will have you before the day is over." She said smugly only to get a raised eyebrow from Naruko who was about to speak only for the people they were waiting for to walk in hearing what Ami said.

"Really and since when doe's the runt get to say that to Naruko-chan when she shows no interest in him whatsoever?" Shadow narrowed his eye's at Ami coldly making the girl squeak in fear before hiding under the desk getting a snort from Rebecca.

"That is this generations Kunoichi that was pathetic!" She said in disappointment obviously expecting more from the new genin.

"I find myself disappointed too." Jake deadpanned seeing the arrogant looks on the faces of the male shinobi while some had confident humble looks which he nodded at getting beaming smiles while a duckass haired boy and a smelly dog boy glared at him which Jake growled at making them recoil at the murderous intent in his eye.

"Naruko Uzumaki and Natsumi Uzumaki we are your sensei's, Shadow Uzumaki Uchiha Senju, and Cade Shanley report to the Hokage Tower." Cade said with a stern look getting nods while Sasuke looked livid and tried to block the way of Naruko only to get clotheslined brutally making him cough up blood by her which made her look down at him with half-lidded eye's.

"You're not worth licking the dirt off my boots, Uchiha-teme you're better off as cannon fodder." She smirked cruelly making several wince at how cruel she said that while the fangirls were enraged and were planning on assassinating her and Natsumi.

"We'll catch up with you guy's later we need to get missions done!" Cade yelled enthusiastically before vanishing in a blur with Shadow, Naruko, and Natsumi vanishing in a black, red, and orange flash getting shocked looks while Jake and the others walked around the village for awhile.

(Hokage Tower)

Sarutobi looked up from his reading to see Cade, Shadow, Naruko, and Natsumi appear in his office with smirks which he copied."Here for a mission already I guess i could give you a easy D-rank..." He trailed off seeing the dangerous glares coming from Naruko and Natsumi with several tic-marks on their faces which Cade and Shadow chuckled at while the old man sweated.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Team Shanley shouted as 500 copies appeared instantly before grabbing 500 D-rnak scrolls before flashing to their missions leaving a shocked Sandaime with a dropped jaw.

"I guess i can spare a C-rank at least the mission is to escort a bridge builder named Tazuna back to wave country so he can finish it so we can open trade between Fire Country and Wave Country." said the Sandaime in a professional tone with Shadow and Cade having raised eyebrows.

"That old drunks here! I get to see how my lil bro Inari's doing!" Cade grinned before pinching his nose smelling the heavy scent of sake which made Shadow more irritated.

_'I should have known...' _Shadow deadpanned with Hikari and Kurosenbonzakura and Kurogetsu giving him sympathetic looks since they can smell it too!

"These are my escort's! Wait! Cade, Shadow that you!" Tazuna who stepped sobered up immediately before hugging the two in a bear hug which they returned with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Cade, Shadow we want in on this mission!" Renji who came in shouted while Ichigo smacks him over the head with a calm look on his face a different contrast to his usual brash self while Hitsugaya walks in too smiling at Shadow and Cade.

"Sure, might as well since Cade has been moaning in his sleep about his precious Tsunami!" Shadow teased making Cade roar at Shadow before tackling him to the ground and wrestled with him playfully like little kid brothers which Naruko and Natusmi giggled at along with Akayume and Akaomochi while Hade's snorted before Ichigo seperated the two with a smirk on his face.

"Meet at the gate right now I want to see Inari!" Cade shouted vanishing using Sonido with the others following his lead leaving a smiling Sandaime.

"Even now they like being flashy though I wonder how the others are doing." He mused thoughtfully before going back to his reading with a perverted giggle on his face.

(WIth Rebecca and the others)

"Hiya!" Rebecca and Jill shouted trading blows in a sparring match as they seemed to dodge, and counter all over the training grounds at the compound while Leon and Jake had a marksman contest with the other girls. Moka and the others were racing around the forest in their monster forms while shouting playfully.

"They say I'm childish." Kushina huffed with Sayuki, Mikoto, and Tsunade giggling in amusement making Kushina pout at them.

"Hey open up get out here Rias!" Riser's voice shouted form the gate making everyone get an annoyed look on their faces before Kushina made a half ram seal causing an explosion at the gate due to the trap seals in the area blasting the arrogant Phenex member into the atmosphere getting satisfied smirks from them.

"You know i saw clones of Naruko and Natsumi running all over the village with scrolls in their hands." Sayuki told them getting raised eyebrows.

"They're probably using them for D-ranks." Kushina shrugged getting a sagely nod from Shizune and Tsunade since D-ranks weren't even that hard well except if you Tora The Cat making it seem like an SS-rank mission.

_'Damn evil ass cat!' _They thought venomously making said Cat sneeze wondering who is talking about him

(With Team Shanley)

They stood at the gate with Tazuna and the others. "Everyone ready?" They nodded before Shadow picked up Tazuna and blurred through the tree's with the others following his movement wanting to see their friends again.

(1 hour later)

Everyone appeared on different branches looking around the road to Wave before spotting a puddle of water getting insulted looks from everyone. _'Are you fucking serious!' _Ichigo thought with a twitching eyebrow with Toshiro looking even more insulted than Ichigo from the twitching hands.

"Are they serious nii-sama?" Naruko deadpanned with Natsumi doing the same.

_'Is Zabuza-chan really serious?' _Cade thought with a sweatdrop before bringing out a green colored bow and notched three explosive arrows and fire them at the puddle causing a large explosion to erupt causing two figures to jump out bleeding with cuts and bruises.

"Gozu and Meizu the Oni Kyodai C-rank missing nin for attempted assassination of the Mizukage." Cade's voice turned cold before notching more arrows with the others putting their hands on their weapons while the two brothers charged at Naruko thinking she was the weakest only to scream in pain as Naruko vanished clotheslining the Tag team duo before stabbing them through the skull only for them to disperse into water appearing 20 feet away from Naruko with scared looks on her face.

"She's a strong one isn't she brother." Meizu said to Gozu who nodded.

"Indeed though that was a reckless move she pulled." Gozu said in a chiding voice making Naruko's eye twitch getting nervous looks from Natsumi and Shadow who backed away knowing she is gonna be pissed.

Naruko unsheathed a pair of titanium kodachis holding her arms apart. "Jisen Kenbu!" Naruko suddenly moved in a circular formation creating multiple afterimages around the two brother missing nin making them dart their eye's around at Naruko's afterimages to see which is the real one.

"What's the matter?" Gozu swiped at a disappearing Naruko with frantic eye's.

"Can't keep up?" Meizu snapped his head around as her voice echoed throughout the clearing.

"Jisen Kenbu a special speed skill that I mastered only those who are experienced could keep up with the gradually changing motion and speed." She exclaimed as her body seemed to vanish and reappear dodging their strikes as they increased in frustration before she blurred behind them in mid-air with a dark glint in her eye.

"Die!" Meizu and Gozu spun around to attack her only for their eye's to widen in shock and horror as three cuts appeared on their chest's respectively as she spun causing three lights to appear in a second before landing on the ground with no sound.

"Kaiten Kenbu." She said coldly as their body's hit the ground with a thud no longer breathing showing they are now dead.

"6 strikes in one movement incredible." Renji breathed out getting two nods from Ichigo and Toshiro who knew that having such a technique would be very useful in combat.

"Just some C-ranked mission they weren't even worth much ryo anyway." Naruko said boredly flicking the blood off her kodachis while Tazuna stood there in awe at how skilled such a young girl was.

"Tazuna, you wanna hurry up and get back to Tsunami-chan and Inari?" Cade's question snapped the man out of his thoughts getting a nod before everyone continued with their escort while a figure in the tree stared at Cade's back which he noticed and winked at.

_'Cade-kun, Shizuka-onee-sama will be pleased.' _The figure thought happily before vanishing in a ice mirror to report to her sister.

(Gato's Mansion)

"What do you mean the Demon Brothers failed!" A short anorexic man screeched in outrage getting annoyed looks from a masked hunter-nin, a shark looking woman with a bandaged sword, a tall woman with two blades crackling with lightning, and a porcelain skinned woman with amber eye's double H-cup boobs and a large zanbatou sword which was swung in front stopping right at one inch away from the short man's forehead making him piss himself in fear before bolting out of the room leaving four amused women.

"So Cade-kun is here in wave?"The spiky haired girl asked with a happy gleam in her eyes getting an excited nod from the masked hunter-nin who took off her mask showing Haku Momochi Yuki mate to Cade Shanley along with Shizuka and Ameyuri who saved them from Yagura's forces during the civil war and do not know about the rebellion being over so were not informed.

"I think we should join Shadow-kun and the others." Kisami said seriously getting nods before they vanished in multiple swirls of water eager to meet their mates.

**(Wave - 9:00 P.M.)**

Cade suddenly sensed movement and saw multiple geysers of water appear near the house and saw to his happiness Shizuka Momochi and Haku Momochi Yuki, and Ameyuri Ringo his other wives.

"It's good to see you again Kajin-chan." Kisami smiled sultrily before appearing behind Shadow wrapping her arms around his muscled chest. "It's good to see you twoo Yin-sama." She purred sexily.

"What don't I get some lovin!" Cade said jokingly before getting glomped by Tsunami, Zabuza, Haku, and Ameyuri.

"Cade-tou-san!" A blue blur slammed into Cade who laughed warmly seeing his surrogate son Inari after Tsunami became his wife.

"Hey there squirt you've been keeping Tsunami-chan safe have you?" Cade's eye's took on a scary appearance which Inari nodded at rapidly making the man smile before heading inside with the others to talk.

"So Gato-teme tried hiring you guy's huh?" Cade snorted at the midget trying to get his girls to agree which Ameyuri and Haku snorted at.

"Yes but, the real reason is to hide from the hunter-nin." Kisami said seriously not seeing Cade and Shadow about to burst out laughing and tried to hold a straight face but, fell down laughing like madmen getting raised eyebrows from everyone.

"Naruto-kun what's so funny!?" Kisami shouted indignantly with a pout on her face with puffed cheeks making her look even more cute.

"Well me and Shadow stopped Yagura and his army single handedly." Cade grinned at their owlish looks.

"H-how even us together couldn't beat him." Shizuka stuttered curse that damn sexy smile of his.

"Me and Shadow are just awesome like that." He shrugged nonchalantly making Haku snicker at Shizuka's steamed look before she grabbed Cade's arm with a very viscous grin behind her bandages making Cade feel a chill down his spine.

"I think i need to show you not to speak so pompously Cade-kun." She whispered ominously into his ear making him start to wonder if having Deadpool and Spider-man's cockiness was a trouble attracter before being dragged upstairs by Shizuka, and Tsunami while Cade looked to Shadow for help only to find him making out with Kisami as he waved over his shoulder leaving him to his fate.

_'I am so getting you back for this Shadow!' _Cade cried anime tears at being abandoned before being tossed onto the bed by a naked Shizuka and Tsunami and his clothes ripped from him leaving his naked body visible.

**(Lemon Warning!) **

Cade noticed that both were wearing skirts with nothing on and wondered how they managed to put those on without him noticing before moaning as their breasts sandwiched his member between their huge breasts and began to rub and move them causing him to hiss in pleasure.

Tsunami smiled seductively." Do you like this Cade-kun?" Cade gritted his teeth as they continued their torture of his cock.

_'You have no fucking idea Tsunami-chan!' _He screamed in his mind before seeing them lick around the tip making his fingers grip the sheets more harder as he let them please him for the next five hours before he felt his cock twitch madly which both women noticed causing their eye's to light up in joy before stroking it with their soft, silky hands making him struggle to not cum.

Shizuka noticed this and smiled before adding chakra to her hands and fingers before stroking him faster sending spikes of pleasure up his spine from the cool feeling of the water chakra in her hands.

"I'm Cumming!" He shouted before his cock erupted with large amounts of cum covering the two women in it while some got on their breast's which they decided to lick it off of each other making him harden instantly before flipping Tsunami on her back getting a yelp from her before gasping as his eye's turned devil red and angel blue as he lifted up her dark blue skirt showing her hairy pussy with a dark curls above her entrance making the sight even more hotter before he rubbed and prodded her entrance in a slow agonizing motion as he wanted Tsunami to beg for it.

Tsunami gritted her teeth to endure her husband's pleasurable torture of her folds before gasping out in lust and pleasure as he sent a spark of lightning chakra to her clit causing her pussy to wetten and let out a low moan while Shizuka gave her breasts multiple licks increasing her pleasure tenfold.

"Do you want it Tsu-chan?" He smirked in a teasing way as he pulled back making Tsunami whimper at her loss of pleasure before gasping in pure euphoria as he plunged into her all the way to her cervix making her question how big he is and felt Shizuka place her shaven snatch over her face allowing her to stick her tongue in.

Shizuka moaned before it became muffled due to Cade's mouth covering hers as he rocked his hips back and forth increasing in speed as they continued their carnal activities the room smelling of sweat, and sex while the bed was just creaking from the strain as the lewd noises of smacking flesh echoed along with moans and groans.

They have been going at it for six more hours and Cade felt his cock twitch again. "Cade-kun cum inside!" She yelled out from under Shizuka getting a nod before Cade slammed even faster into her pussy before slamming one more time cumming right then and there.

"Tsunami-chan!"

"Cade-Kun!" Shizuka and Tsunami shouted in unison as all three came before the two slumped over in exhaustion only to hear an evil lustful chuckle sending shivers up their spine as they looked up to see Cade's eye's in god trigger mode glowing brightly with lust and love in his eye.

"**Now We aren't quite done yet my queen's!" **He growled in a demonic voice before he grabbed Shizuka and began pounding her deeply getting screams of pleasure and lust.

_'My kami he's an unstoppable sex demon!' _Shizuka thought as the pleasure made her vision go white.

Many of the villagers in Wave wondered who the hell was making that much noise and were swearing up a storm since it was already in the morning!

**(Lemon End! in dedication of my bro Cade!)**

****In the morning Cade woke up wearing a pair of blue jeans, combat boots, a long sleeve shirt opened showing his muscled 20 pack that seemed to make Haku and Ameyuri drool while Tsunami and Shizuka walked downstairs with a limp with perverted giggling.

"Tazuna how many workers do you need to finish the bridge in one day me and Shadow here have lots of experience with fixing bridges." Cade grinned with Tazuna looking thoughtful.

"I would say about 300 more and going non-stop." He shrugged only to notice Shadow and Cade flaring their chakra.

"TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Both shouted appeared outside of the house with 300 clones each looking at their respective creator with eager grins.

Cade smirked at Tazuna's gawking look. "Here's your workers old man." Tazuna grinned like a madman before motioning the clones to follow him and set them all to working on the bridge with the other workers and have completed the bridge in one day the only thing was for Shadow, Cade, Naruko, and Natsumi to place fuuinjutsu seals that will fortify the bridge more to withstand explosions.

(Gato's Mansion)

"So we're in agreement?' Gato asked staring at the forms of six people bearing the mark of Oto each having weird markings on their body's.

"We only want Cade and Shadow to be used as bodies for Orochimaru-sama." A white haired teen said simply getting a shaky nod from Gato.

"They should be at the bridge today." he told them before they all vanished in a swirl of leaves leaving Gato to call all of his guards to the bridge planning on making a statement like he did those years ago.

(With Cade)

Cade was doing handstand push-ups on a tall pole and finished his set of 20,000 before he noticed six people dashing toward Shadow and the others and jumped down with Agni and Rudra in his hands between them.

"I know you weren't about to attack my brother?" He said menacingly.

"Orochimaru-sama want's Shadow's body get out of the way." Jirobo growled getting a snort from Naruko who walked toward them with a hazy red aura around her.

"Did you just say that snake pedo want's my Shadow-kun's body?" She questioned sweetly making the males shiver.

_'This is that Naruko-gaki isn't it?' _Tayuya thought before moving silently toward Cade before hiding behind him easily escaping from Kimimaro's side.

Kidomaru charged at Naruko with a kunai in his hands only to gasp as his chest exploded outward in a geyser of blood at the place where Naruko placed her fists at. "Double Bone!" He suddenly exploded in blood and gore.

"Get her!" Kimimaro barked at them getting nods before Cade suddenly transformed into his Ghost Rider form before snatching the chain on his chest off before swinging it at Ukon and Sakon who tried to dodge only for it to change direction and wrapped around Ukon before instantly engulfing him in crimson hellfire making Sakon roar in rage and sorrow at his brother's loss.

"Water Style: Water Fang Bullet!" Kisami and Shizuka shouted as drills of water shot at the Oto Elite causing them to dodge barely escaping the attack.

Cade reverted and pulled out his Quincy Bow that looked like it had a shield on the front before jumping in the air while Shadow pulled out a black colored bow aiming while on the ground.

"Licht Regen!" Both shouted firing millions of arrows at once causing the last Oto nin to dodge around with all o their skill and agility as the arrows seemed to be endless before the rain stopped.

"Getsuga Tensho/Roar: Zabimaru!" Instantly Sakon was split in half by a extending sword and obliterated by a crescent energy wave showing a grinning Renji and Ichigo with Hitsugaya and Cade engaging Kimimaro in a kenjutsu fight.

"Give up and give yourself to Orochimaru-sama and he may be lenient to spare your life!" Kimimaro said darkly only for Cade to snort in amusement.

"I am straight thank you and you can be the teme's ass sleeve if you want so I have to decline!" Cade shouted before launching a spin kick to Kimimaro's chest sending him flying before a bunch of red and blue ice pillars closed around him.

"Sennen Hyoro!" Cade and Toshiro said in unison before Kimimaro screamed as they exploded with shards shooting everywhere showing nothing left of the bone user.

"Finally that asshole was just spouting Orochimaru-sama this and Orochimaru-sama that god it was like he was a freaking fanboy!" Cade ranted before dodging an arrow flying by his head turning to see a smug looking Gato with his mercenary army in front of them looking arrogant something that annoyed Cade and Shadow to no end.

Both turned to each other. "Devil Bringer?" They nodded before they shifted their arms to their devil bringer forms getting terrified looks from the mob before one after another tried to run at the two unstoppable hybrids in a fit of desperation only for their targets to swing sending two astral fists at the oncoming wave.

"**JACKPOT!" **Both shouted with grins on their faces as the entire army was smashed by the massive fists in just one millisecond leaving Gato pissing and shitting himself while Cade and Shadow walked toward him swords slung over there shoulders with sadistic smirks on their faces.

"So how should we kill this midget?" Cade mused to his brother who seemed deep in thought before replying.

"Assassination jutsu." Cade grinned at that before his hand lit up with red lightning while Shadow's lit up with black lightning taking on the shape of blades buzzing silently before dashing across the ground leaving trenches just as Gato seemed to run as far as his tiny anorexic legs carried him before two hands pierced his chest.

"**Chisora Raikiri!/Kuro Raikiri!" **They shouted before a mass explosion of red and black lightning erupted sending dirt and debris flying everywhere.

Cade and Shadow looked toward each other before bumping fists with smirks on their faces and threw a peace sign toward the sky where a symbol of a Yin-Yang sign glowed brightly. "COWABUNGA DUDE'S!" Everyone laughed at their loud cheery voices as they celebrated the death of the Tyrant of Wave.

**Next Chapter: Chunin Exam's, Godaime, Snake Sennin?**


End file.
